Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mods/Pokémon
This mod dedicated from the Pokémon Trading Card Game franchise to be potentially "added" in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. =Mod Changes= Added Mechanics *'Pokémon' are the added new set of special cards, which can be both added to either side (Plants or Zombies) depending on the class they reside on. There are some certain fighter Pokémon that requires from another fighter that was already played from a previous turn (i.e. an Ivysaur can only be played when a Bulbasaur is played and survives for at least one turn on the field). A Pokémon also has a new ability called a "Special Skill". Only at a maximum of three different "evolution lines" of Pokémon can be included in a deck. *'Types' are special new traits exclusive to a Pokémon fighter. These determine whether the Pokémon takes double the damage or "armor" the damage, depending on the opposing Pokémon (e.g. a / Fire Type does 1 damage to a / Water Type with a resistance of -2, while the Water Type will do 4 damage to the opposing Fire Type). It also does the "special effect" of the "Energy Superpower" card of the same Type. *'Energy Superpowers' are sets of Superpower Trick cards with specific Types that gets added when an "evolution line" of Pokémon is added on a deck (e.g. Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam will definitely add an Psychic Energy Superpower). When that "evolution line" gets added from the deck, it grants the player an option that must be followed, replacing one of the three other superpowers the Hero has (e.g. Rustbolt adding the Abra line results in a replacement of its Heroic Health with a Psychic Energy Superpower). Energy Superpowers have their own unique abilities when played. Pokémon with the same Type as the Energy Superpower played on it, will activate their Special Skill, unique for each Pokémon. =Pokémon Packs= Base Set Alakazam * - / *'Class:' *'Type:' *'Tribe:' Psi Pokémon *'Traits:' , *'Abilities:' **'Kadabra Evolution:' All Plants and Zombies randomly get to . * Energy Superpower: **A random Zombie gets , , and randomly gets to 12 . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare The rest sill have unfinished concept. Blastoise * - / *'Class:' *'Type:' *'Tribe:' Shellfish Pokémon *'Requires:' Wartortle *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' **This gets when an Amphibious Plant is played. * Energy Special Skill: **All Amphibious cards get and . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Chansey *10 - *'Class:' *'Type:' *'Tribe:' Egg Pokémon *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' **'When played:' This can't be hurt this turn. **'When hurt:' This gets this turn. When this hurts the Zombie Hero, do 8 damage to itself. *'Special Skill:' All Plants get . Then heal them to full. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Charizard * - / *'Class:' *'Type:' *'Tribe:' Flame Pokémon *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' **Any Energy Superpowers used on this are Energy Superpowers. *'Requires:' Charmeleon *'Energy Superpower:' Do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero for each Plant. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Clefairy * - *'Class:' *'Type:' *'Tribe:' Fairy Pokémon *'Traits:' *'Abilities:' **'While in your hand:' This gets when a Plant loses Strength. **'When played:' This Pokémon copies the of a Plant here. *'Energy Superpower:' All Zombies have . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Category:Mods Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes